Sonic and the Kanga Tribe
by James the sphere hunter
Summary: Sonic gets a letter from Uncle Chuck saying he's in Australia on Earth and he needs Sonic's help, can Sonic save Uncle Chuck or will the heat get to him.


**Sonic and the Kanga Tribe.**

**Chapter 1: Uncle Chuck need's YOU!**

Sonic was dashing around Mobius at top speed. It was a hot day; he was trying to stay cool by running as fast as possible. He could see plants withering under the intense heat. The grass was turning a mouldy brown colour. Sonic, hearing a sound in the cloudless sky, peered up. Shielding his eyes from the blinding sun, he managed to see Tails fly by. Shouting to be heard over the sound of the X Tornado, Tails told Sonic about a letter he received, earlier today.

"SONIC! I've just got a letter from Uncle Chuck; he needs our help!" Tails yelled to him.

Reaching out, he handed the letter to Sonic, who read the letter. Sonic stopped in surprise, so suddenly, that Tails didn't stop in time. He crashed into the trunk of an ancient Oak tree. Completely unaware of this, Sonic read the letter again, to pick up on any other details. The letter said,

**Dear Sonic,**

**I was just having a walk when Dr. Eggman beamed me to Australia on Earth. I have only a bit of food and water so sooner or later I'll starve, so come down to Australia and save me. If you sneak on Eggman's ship and use the teleporter you can beam down to Australia. Please help me Sonic I'll only be alive for a little while.**

**Love from,**

**You're beloved Uncle Chuck. **

"Sonic," Tails moaned.

Turning around, our blue hero realised the terrible plane accident. Tails, apart from a cut on his left arm, was unharmed. It was the X Tornado that had taken on the damage. Because of the density of the tree, it had been completely crushed.

"So, are we going to save Uncle Chuck," Tails asked while picking himself up.

"Of cause Tails but we'll need help. Lets go back to the mystic ruins and start up the X Tornado. Then we can go and pick up the gang!" Sonic announce, excitedly.

After giving Tails the thumbs-up, Sonic dashed off, followed by the high-flying Tails.

At the Mystic ruins, Tails was starting up the X Tornado. Sonic was slouched on a chair, messily eating chilli-dogs while trying to think up plans. After half an hour, the Tornado came out the hanger and going down the runway. Sonic jump on the end of the Tornado and Tails took the plane into the sky. It was magnificent, flying up into the sky. Tails flew the plane straight through a cloud. After emerging, Sonic was coughing on cloud. After he had stopped choking, his memory jogged back.

"Tails, first stop Angel Island," Sonic commanded.

"Roger, Sonic" Tails responded.

At Angel Island they landed near the Master Emerald shrine. Sonic hopped off the plane and looked around the wilderness. Most of the plants had withered away, because of the heat. It looked depressing. Tails flew up to the top of the shrine to find Knuckles sat next to the Master Emerald. Sonic zoomed up, stopping right in front of Knuckles.

"Hey Sonic," said knuckles without opening his eyes.

"Hey Knuckles," Sonic replied.

"What brings you here?" Knuckles asked.

He stared at Sonic, cautiously, as Sonic paced towards him, slowly.

"Just wandering if you like to go to Australia to save my Uncle Chuck?" Sonic asked, almost tripping over his words.

"Sorry, I can't leave the Master Emerald on it's own," Knuckles said. "I thought you knew that."

Tails walked up to Sonic and Knuckles. He had a look of pride on his face.

He spoke up. "I thought you will say that so…"

Tails started to spin his tails rapidly. He flew back to the X Tornado and after a few minutes of searching, came back with a strange device. It was a yellowy colour and was the shape of a semi-sphere. He flew up to Knuckles and showed him.

"This is a protecting device. It only works if it's left still; if it moves it will go off. I call it the Protect-Sphere I was working on it while I was putting more fuel in the X Tornado," Tails announced, proudly.

"So that's why you took so long," Sonic laughed.

"Yep," Tails nodded his head. "So do you want me to use the Protect-Sphere on the Master Emerald?"

There was a long silence while Knuckles was thinking about the predicament he's now in. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"OK, I'll use the protect-Sphere on the Master Emerald, and come with you to Australia," Knuckles gave in to them.

While all this was happening, they were unaware they were being watched. A figure stepped out from the dying bushes, discreetly. It quietly climbed the steps of the shrine and snuck up behind Knuckles. The person reached out their hands.

"Boo!" A porcupine yelled.

Knuckles, completely shocked, leapt backwards, on top of Tails. The porcupine was a lime green colour. She had five long quills on her head, four on her back. She wore a light purple top, a dark flower stuck to the left of it, and a red-pink long skirt. A light pink ribbon was neatly tied around her skirt.

"What are you doing Jade?" Knuckles sighed at his friend's playfulness.

"I heard the whole thing," Jade told them. "I want to come to Australia too."

Knuckles walked towards her. "But you can't come, it's no place for you. You could get hurt."

"But I want to go, and I can defend myself. I'm not weak." Jade moaned.

Tails, not wanted an argument, spoke up. "Jade, you can go. Just no pranks for moaning, ok?"

"Yes," Jade cheered. "Amy will want to go, and Cream. Can we go to Amy's house now?"

Sonic sighed but agreed, "ok!"

Knuckles, Tails, Sonic and Jade gathered in a circle.

"Our adventure is about to begin, no backing out, ok?" Sonic told them.

"Ok!" Everyone cheered, before heading back to the X Tornado. This was going to be one great adventure…


End file.
